<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eyes--They Don't See You No More by aaliona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060756">My Eyes--They Don't See You No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona'>aaliona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a song, Canon Compliant, Challenge fic, Drabble, For Reasons Unknown (The Killers), Lie Low At Lupin's (Harry Potter), M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Previous Relationship, Starting Over, Wolfstar Writing Challenge, adult characters, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius had been at Remus' for a week, and nothing was the same. Remus hardly recognized him. Was it possible to start over when they'd been brought back together for reasons unknown?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monthly Wolfstar Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eyes--They Don't See You No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Wolfstar Writing Challenge for the March 2021 prompt "For Reasons Unknown by The Killers." The bonus challenge was to make the fic exactly 439 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror. He needed a shave. Rubbing his hand across the stubble, he thought about the figure out on his couch. It would be creepy to go watch Sirius sleep. Remus wasn’t going to be creepy. Besides, he could mentally imagine the man just fine.</p>
<p>Well, he wanted to believe that. Even after a week of Sirius being here, Remus had a hard time conjuring up an accurate image. He’d get those sunken eyes right, then drift down to the happy, sarcastic mouth of earlier days. Days as kids in love. Remus had thought that he’d be fine when he finally saw Sirius. Mostly he was. But the man he saw was not the same one he’d loved. </p>
<p>He’d tried too. The first night Sirius had knocked on his door, they’d stared at each other for a moment too long. Sirius, perhaps trying to reclaim his old boldness, had surged forward, pressed his lips against Remus’. Remus had cupped a gaunt unfamiliar face, curled his fingers into ragged hair. He’d ignored those things, dragged Sirius into the living room. They’d broken apart when Sirius started trembling. Remus had stepped back, given him space.</p>
<p>“I—Sorry,” Sirius had muttered, looking down at the floor. “I’m just.. used to touching other people.”</p>
<p>Remus had let out a low breath. “It’s fine. Take your time.”</p>
<p>Now as he stared in the mirror, Remus wondered if any time would be enough. They weren’t the same people. He hardly recognized Sirius anymore, and he suspected the feeling was likely mutual. He wasn’t the same person he’d been then. Twelve years of feeling alone and betrayed had hardened him. Being beat down by the world has worn him away. Remus knew what he saw in the mirror wasn’t what Sirius wanted to see.</p>
<p>“You’ve done all right for yourself.”</p>
<p>Remus jumped. He’d been so intent on looking at his reflection that he’d completely missed Sirius’ appearance in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Sirius ducked his head. He was doing that a lot lately: apologizing and looking away. “I just… I don’t know what I pictured when I thought about what you must be doing. I guess I never really thought about you getting a house.”</p>
<p>“It was my parents’ place,” Remus admitted. </p>
<p>Sirius turned his head again. “Right. Sorry. About your dad.”</p>
<p>Remus closed his eyes. “It was years ago now.”</p>
<p>“And I wasn’t here.”</p>
<p>Remus’ head snapped up. “Look, things… changed. But for reasons unknown, we’re still here. Things changed, but lets start over. New situation. New us.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Sirius stood still. Then he smiled. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>